The gamer of the CIS
by bmanbeast57
Summary: When a fan of the CIS is thrown into star wars with the powers of the gamer at his disposal can he change the outcome of the war and stop the galactic empire. One thing is clear he will not go quietly and he'll give the republic hell and change the galaxy for the better. DOWN WITH THE REPUBLIC LONG LIVE THE CIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normally."

**[thoughts]**

**Game system**

? POV

I had just won another game of supremacy on star wars battlefront 2 as the CIS. I always enjoyed playing CIS. I liked the droids, and as an army, they had a lot of potentials, but the programmers sucked at their job. I mean, the republic did fall as a government more than once.

The separatists just had enough, and if Dooku were not in charge of the CIS, they would have had so much harder to shop and less evil. If I had the chance, I would make the CIS into an army that could curb stomp the clones or at least not rely heavily on numbers.

But it was impossible as this is real life. I had received an email that wanted to know would I like to play a new Star Wars game. I, of course, responded yes, and for the next hour, I played RTS and a bit of the first-person shooter. I had to survive wave after wave of clone troops, and I did.

Next, I did a fleet battle the fleet I had was 7 Munificent-class star frigates three Recusant-class light destroyers and 2 Providence-class carrier/destroyers and 2 Lucrehulk-class battleships. The republic had 7 Acclamator II-class assault ships, five Venator-class Star Destroyers,3 Arquitens-class light cruisers. I played smart and managed to win but lost half my fleet.

" Ha, beat that," I said, looking at the screen.

**An excellent game, you beat me.**

I typed back, thanks.

**How would you like to play an even better game**

Sure, what you got, I typed.

**Ping **

**Play Star wars CIS commander V1**

**Y\N**

I clicked the yes button, and a screen came me up. It showed an average human with brown hair in a Separatist uniform. I entered my name, and I could choose three starter skills. I looked through and picked the three I could use well. A lot of them were from the games I played before.

**Bodyguard LVL 1 (00%)- Damage reduction by (5%)**

**Personal Shield LVL 1 (00%)- It blocks blaster fire from all directions and adds to 25 points per level.**

**Hip shooter LVL 1 (00%)- 15% bonus to hip fire damage.**

**Name: Duncan Asheville **

**LVL: 1**

**Title: None **

**Exp: 0 %**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 100 Regeneration: 13 HP per 3 min**

**FP: 8500 Regeneration: 6780 MP per 1 min (LOCKED)**

**Armor points: 25**

**Shield points: 100**

**STR:5: brute force. The higher your strength, the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.**

**VIT: 5: the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity, and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.**

**AGI: 5: your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and efficiency and spotting enemy weak points**

**INT: 5: the ability to store and process information, control and efficiency, high intelligence, and increases the skill points you get after levelling up.**

**WIS: 5: your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness, and the ability to make information useful and retain it.**

**FOC: 80: Increases force pool, force power, and force resistance and comprehension of the force arts.**

**LUK:5: how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases the drop rate of a higher quality of critical hits.**

**BIO: Duncan Asheville is the air to the Asheville family from Balmorra. They owned one of the largest factories until most of the family died. The Asheville family also harbored a dark secret. They were descendants of Darth Bane, Darth Nihilus, Darth Marr, Darth Nox, and Darth Wrath The Emperor's Wrath, Ajunta Pall, Tulak Hord, and Marka Ragnos. The Asheville family also was descendants Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan, Bastila Shan, Revan. The Asheville family was killed one night, leaving Duncan the only survivor. Many believe they were targeted because of their ties to Qymaen Jai Sheelal.**

**POINTS: 0**

**Skills Passive**

**Bodyguard LVL 1 (00%)- Damage reduction by (5%)**

**Personal Shield LVL 1 (00%)- It blocks blaster fire from all directions and adds to 25 points per level.**

**Hip shooter LVL 1 (00%)- 15% bonus to hip fire damage.**

**Adoptive Muscle Memory(MAX)-copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms which they copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship. However, to use certain weapons, have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it.**

**Total Memory(MAX)- Remember and recall everything that you have ever experienced, encountered, or learned in your lifetime. You only need to read, hear or see something once and you'll never forget it.**

**Advanced Technology(MAX)-create, advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so epic that it appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor, and weapons, devices, etc.**

**Hacking Intuition(MAX)-instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively challenging levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations.**

**Technology Manipulation(MAX)-create, shape, and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware, and other devices of technology. Allows for physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Control the flow of intricate machinery, and assemble or disengage their programming at will and operate most technology at a distance.**

**Computer Virus Manipulation (MAX)- control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware, and other kinds of things harmful to the computer.**

**Techno-Empathy (MAX)- understand the emotions of machines. Understand machines' truest inner workings and functions: manipulation use and functionality of mechanized systems.**

**Force prodigy(MAX)- Master force techniques 100% faster than usual you gain **

**25+ to FOC.**

**Darth lords descendant(MAX)- By having the blood of the sith of old in your veins, you gain 50% to Darkside techniques mastery speed and +15 to FOC.**

**Jedi Grandmaster descendant (MAX)- By having the blood of the Jedi of old in your veins, you gain 50% to Lightside techniques mastery speed +15 to FOC. **

**Psychic Shield(MAX)- resistant to psychic attacks.**

**Ping **

**Now that your Character has been made what time frame would you like to start in**

Hmm, I did have those in real life, and it helped out a lot.

I typed in The First Battle of Geonosis.

**Ping all the information accepted enjoys the game.**

My computer then went black.

" What the fuck," I said, and my computer then zapped me, and it was strong enough to knock me out.

**Timeskip First Battle of Geonosis**

I opened my eyes and rubbed them, and I looked up.

" EH"!? I said freaked out as I saw a Providence-class carrier/destroyer and a Venator-class Star Destroyer firing at one another.

**[OH God, how did I end up here] **I thought in panic. I was really on Geonosis in a separatist uniform. I also was covered in dust, and it looked like I fell. I then saw a group of battle droids moving my way. They where B1 battle droids, and they were moving fast. I got up, and they stopped as I did.

" What's going one," I said, a bit dizzy.

" We are retreating from this location the republic has captured the command post we are moving to the next area." The droid said.

I was still freaking out, but I need to be calm and find what to do. Wait for the core ships.

" What about the core ships"? I asked the droids.

" The command Post had been captured was keeping the republic air from advancing along with the armor." I cursed picked up a SE-14 blaster pistol.

**SE-14 blaster pistol LVL 1 **

**Rarity: Common **

**Damage: 10**

**BIO: The Separatist blaster pistol that was commonly known as the SE-14 is the primary pistol used by the Separatist Droid Army.**

" We need to take it back so our forces can get some breathing room," I said to the droids.

"There are only six of us." The droid said.

" Ok, three of you go and see if you can find any reinforcements, and I'll take the rest to retake the command post," I said.

"Roger Roger." Three said and left.

" Ok, let's go," I said and walked up the ramp with 2 battle droids. I got to the top of the ramp, and there were 5 clone troopers.

**Ping **

**New skill **

**Identify MAX**

**Clone Trooper LVL 1**

**HP:100**

**Bio: Clone troopers are the backbone of the army of the republic. They are known by their white armor, and T shaped visors.**

There were five clones around the command post and a few droids we're down. I aimed my blaster pistol at a clone with back turned and pulled the trigger.

**-70 HP critical hit **

**Clone Trooper LVL 1**

**HP: 20 **

I shot again, and the clone was down the others turned and blasted at me my shield took the hits I lost 15 to my shield. I shot at the clones and hit a few of them. One of the droids throws a grenade that killed a clone and knocked another one off his feet. I shot him in the head.

**Ping new skill passive**

**Blaster pistol Proficiency LVL 1(22%)**

The droids I had with helped take out the rest. I looked around and picked up a DC-15A blaster.

**DC-15A blaster LVL 1 **

**Rarity: Common **

**Damage: 15**

**BIO: A type of blaster commonly used by clone troopers. The DC-15A can be an effective weapon when used by experienced clone troopers. **

My comlink beeped, and I answered it, and it was an old Woman?

" Private Steve, you're the one who recaptured the command post," She said.

" Yes, Ma'am, the republic has been taken care of, and we can press the attack from here," I said he soon shook his head.

" There are too many we are evacuating Geonosis I want you to hold that area so we can remove several assets from the base near you from the clone forces coming your way ''.She said.

" I need reinforcements, then sir I have only two droids left," I told her.

" I'll divert 3 HMP droid gunships to your location hold line until your evacuation transports arrive". She ordered me.

" Understood."

**New Quest **

**Title: First Battle of Geonosis**

**Bio: The republic has attack Geonosis and is overwhelmingly the Separatist army. Do your best to save as many Separatist assets as possible. **

**Objectives **

**Hold out for 20 minutes for maximum reward.**

**Rewards **

**75xp and credits per Separatist assets saved**

**1000 credits when complete**

**1000xp when complete**

**?**

**Can't decline**

**Reinforcements **

**12x Super battle droids **

**20x B1 battle droids Assault and sniper**

**5x Droidekas **

I saw the three HMP droid gunships flying in and land around the command post.

**Ping**

**Deployment function **

**You can now Deploy your troops to where you'd like to on the map. Each soldier has a small bonus to their core status when put into the correct positions to fight in battle.**

The view changed, and it showed the area surrounding the Command post. I moved the Droidekas to areas where they would be the most effective — the battle droids snipers to vantage points where they could have the greatest sightlines. The normal battle droids I mixed them with the Super battle droids in areas that would act as chokepoints. I then waited.

I saw clone troopers coming from two areas, and my snipers started to fire at the clones making several falls dead via headshots. They soon went into the choke points, and where cut down by the droids. A few droids went down in a few minutes, but the clones fell aswell.

I aimed with my rifle and fired at a clone, and he fell down like his brothers. The last one died, and my first line was still there.

**Ping new skill Passive**

**Blaster rifle Proficiency LVL 1(21%)**

The next wave was going to start soon.

" Ok, everyone keeps holding like that, and the republic won't get through," I said, and the next wave arrived.

The droids had the better ground, and the clones knew it. I knew I would be overwhelmed if I let one slip past. I was at the front; I wasn't going to hang back.

" Alright, when you see the bucket heads open fire, but be careful," I said to the droids.

" Roger Roger." They said.

The next wave was coming, and I had the snipers fire first and told them to aim for the captains, and a few hit their targets. The others didn't. The clones started to return fire, and I began to lose droids I fired back and dropped a few of them. I keep firing as did the droids the clones keep coming. No would the first attack on Geonosis was a considerable loss for the CIS. The surprise and numbers the clones had made it difficult to mount a defense long term.

" Private, we are pulling you out. We have taken enough." The woman said, and a drop-ship was coming.

**Quest completed **

**Title: First Battle of Geonosis**

**Bio: The republic has attack Geonosis and is overwhelmingly the Separatist army. Do your best to save as many Separatist assets as possible. **

**Objectives **

**Hold out for 20 minutes for maximum reward.**

**Rewards **

**75xp and credits per Separatist assets saved**

**1000 credits **

**1000xp **

**Bonus rewards **

**375XP**

**375 credits**

**Complete**

**LEVEL UP x6**

**Personal Shield LVL up by 1**

**Hip shooter LVL up by 1**

**Bodyguard LVL up by 1**

**Name: Duncan Asheville LVL 7**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 350 Regeneration: 1 HP per 10 min**

**FP:9,100 Regeneration: 7,091 MP per 11 min (Locked)**

**Armor points: 25**

**Shield points: 125**

**STR:5: brute force. The higher your strength, the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.**

**VIT: 5: the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity, and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.**

**AGI: 5: your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points**

**INT: 50: the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.**

**WIS: 50: your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness, and the ability to make information useful and retain it.**

**(LOCKED) FOC: 80: Increases force pool, force power, and force resistance and comprehension of the force arts**

**LUK: 5: how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases the drop rate of a higher quality of critical hits.**

**POINTS:25**

**Credits:1375**

**Skills Passive**

**Bodyguard LVL 2 (22%)- Damage reduction by (10%)**

**Personal Shield LVL 2 (010%)- It blocks blaster fire from all directions and adds to 25 points per level.**

**Hip shooter LVL12 (05%)- 20% bonus to hip fire damage.**

**Instructive Muscle Memory(MAX)-can copy any/all movements/actions after indirect observation, including hearing, reading, etc. the instructions on how to do them. They can mimic things such as acrobatics, martial arts, dexterity based tasks, and other physical stunts.**

**Adoptive Muscle Memory(MAX)-copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms which they copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship. However, to use certain weapons, have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it.**

**Total Memory(MAX)- Remember and recall everything that you have ever experienced, encountered, or learned in your lifetime. You only need to read, hear or see something once and you'll never forget it.**

**Advanced Technology(MAX)-create, advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so epic that it appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor, and weapons, devices, etc.**

**Hacking Intuition(MAX)-instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively challenging levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations.**

**Technology Manipulation(MAX)-create, shape, and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware, and other devices that can be termed as technology. Allows for physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Control the flow of intricate machinery, and assemble or disengage their programming at will and operate most technology at a distance.**

**Computer Virus Manipulation (MAX)- control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware, and other kinds of things harmful to the computer.**

**Techno-Empathy (MAX)- understand the emotions of machines. Understand machines' truest inner workings and functions: manipulation use and functionality of mechanized systems.**

**Darth lords descendant(MAX)- By having the blood of the sith of old in your veins, you gain 50% to Darkside techniques mastery speed and +15 to FOC.**

**Jedi Grandmaster descendant (MAX)- By having the blood of the Jedi of old in your veins, you gain 50% to Lightside techniques mastery speed +15 to FOC. **

**Psychic Shield(MAX)- resistant to psychic attacks.**

**Blaster pistol Proficiency LVL 1(22%)**

**Blaster rifle Proficiency LVL 1(61%)**

End

I saw the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle land. I looked back and saw only a handful of droids remained.

" Everyone on the ship now no droid left behind," I said and ordered the droids to get on the ship, and I only managed to save 5 B1 battle droids and 3 Super battle droids and 1 Droideka. I saw an I think it was a Togruta she had light blue skin with white stripes. I ran to her and fired at the clones behind her.

" Can you walk"? I said to her.

" No, they shot my leg. I can't walk,". She said. I picked her up and ran to the ship.

Shields depleted

**-25 HP**

**-15 HP**

**-15 HP**

I felt pain in my back, but I fought through it, and I dove on the ship. I looked back, and a clone shot me right in the chest.

**Critical hit -30**

" Get us outta here,"! I fell back and grabbed my chest. I then soon passed out.

Timeskip unknown location

Ping

**Blaster wounds - 10% to heath and Regeneration for 10:54:60**

" Doctor, he waking up." I heard a voice say.

I groaned as I sat up and the same Togruta girl and a male human doctor.

" You need to rest-"

" Where am I"? I asked

"You're on the Battledown, a Munificent-class star frigate with what's left of its battle group." He said.

" What do you mean what's left"? I asked

" The 44th battle group is down to only 4 Munificent-class star frigates and a Recusant-class light destroyer". He said.

" Where are we anyway"? I asked

" Raxus Secundus, well, we just entered the system and should be their soon." The doctor said a Battle droid then walked into the room.

" Count Dooku wishes to speak with you." The droid said, and an image appeared in his hand.

" Private Ashville the assets you helped save on Geonosis has been quite a boon to the war effort as such you been promoted to sergeant. Ashesa Phi, your father, will be honored for all his work now. Once you arrive at Raxus Secundus you will be assigned to Admiral Trenchs fleet Sergeant Ashville and with Ashesa Phi". Count Dooku said.

" I understand, sir, but the droids I worked with may I have them under my command"? I asked.

" I will authorize it, but I would like to know what the name of your squad is"? He asked.

" Call us the outer rims in the hour of the people we fight for, sir," I said.

" I see once you have healed. I suggest you prepare yourself". Count Dooku said and disappeared.

" I need to see my squad," I said because I'm going to make sure that the one corrupting the CIS die and the CIS win this war.

**End Chapter one **

**Well, I decided to do a gamer that was for the CIS, and if you look at it from the separatist standpoint if Dooku and like him never got involved. The separatists were in the right Dooku used the separatist cause that the unfair policies that were put in place by the republic. Then the racism from the humans in the higher-ups of the republic. The sith wanted the war, and they staged it. They tried to get away from the corrupt government, which blocked any legislated to help their worlds and time after time. The fact that I'm trying to make the republic start this war because of what they did or didn't do. Dooku and his master hijacked The separatist's cause, and well, you know what happened from there.**

**Bman out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**coldblue2015: you gave me so many ideas on how to do this and the Iron knights will appear in this story at some point. He will slowly upgrade the CIS droid army but for now, his droid squad is very advanced programming-wise and you'll see in this chapter.**

**SirSaulty1995: Your right about did blatantly abused my author powers won't lie there at all. But he has the knowledge but he will have to put it together make it plan it out and find the resources he needs and Terminators. Do you read my mind because how did you know I was at some point going to use them?**

"Talking normally"

**[thoughts]**

**Game system**

**Force ghosts**

**Duncan's POV with the outer rims squad Battle of Muunilinst**

I had spent a month reprogramming the droids under my command and upgrading their protocols. The 5 B1 battle droids and 3 Super battle droids and 1 Droideka. I gave them all names the B1's 2 were Battle droid assassins Bullseye and Headshot. 2 were normal battle droids named Blaze and Sin. The last was 1 Heavy B1 battle droids called Cannon. The three Super battle droids I named Soundwave, Shockwave, Hyberwave. The Droideka I called Wall-E. The upgrades I gave them should make them a nightmare for the clones this mission is the test of that.

**Ping new quest**

**The Battle of Muunilinst**

**The Republic has begun the invasion of Muunilinst and the fall of the planet is highly likely. You must do what you can to fight the republic and escape at the same time.**

**Rewards **

**2,000 exp**

**20,000 credits **

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Cannot decline**

**Bonus Objectives **

**Kill 600 clone troopers **

**Reward**

**1000 EXP**

**1000 credits**

**Kill 23 clone trooper sergeants**

**Reward**

**100 EXP**

**2000 credits**

**Kill 5 Clone trooper lieutenants**

**500 EXP**

**3000 credits**

**Kill 3 Clone trooper captains**

**550EXP**

**1008 credits**

**Save at least half the Banking Clan Leaders**

**Rewards **

**2,000 exp**

**20,000 credits **

**?**

**?**

**Cannot decline**

I grabbed my E-5 blaster rifle that I made some major improvements to it. The firepower was a lot better and heat problem as well. The accurately on it too and it was what I could do with my supplies or lack of bit I did give them a three-round burst mode. The SE-14 I had now had a power shot mode and the cost was the whole clip. I also was given a vibrosword and I received basic training in it. I decided to look at my stats sheet.

**Name: Duncan Asheville LVL 7an**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 350 Regeneration: 30HP per 10 min**

**FP:9,100 Regeneration: 7,091 MP per 11 min (Locked)**

**Armor points: 25**

**Shield points: 125 Regeneration:20 per 5 secs**

**STR:5: brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.**

**VIT: 5: the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.**

**AGI: 5: your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points**

**INT: 50: the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.**

**WIS: 50: your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it.**

**(LOCKED) FOC: 80: Increases force pool, force power, and force resistance and comprehension of the force arts**

**LUK: 5: how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases the drop rate of a higher quality of critical hits.**

**POINTS:25**

**Credits:1375**

**Skills Passive**

**Basic swordplay(Mastered)- You only know the basics of swordplay no special benefits are given.**

**Bodyguard LVL 2 (22%)- Damage reduction by (10%)**

**Personal Shield LVL 2 (010%)- It blocks blaster fire from all directions and adds to 25 points per level.**

**Hip shooter LVL12 (05%)- 20% bonus to hip fire damage.**

**Instructive Muscle Memory(MAX)-can copy any/all movements/actions after indirect observation, including hearing, reading, etc. the instructions on how to do them. They can mimic things such as acrobatics, martial arts, dexterity based tasks, and other physical stunts.**

**Adoptive Muscle Memory(MAX)-copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, however, to use certain weapons, have to watch a person fire that weapon in order to be able to copy it.**

**Total Memory(MAX)- Remember and recall everything that you have ever experienced, encountered or learned in your lifetime. You only need to read, hear or see something once and you'll never forget it.**

**Advanced Technology(MAX)-create, advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor, and weapons, devices, etc.**

**Hacking Intuition(MAX)-instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations.**

**Technology Manipulation(MAX)-create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as technology. Allows for physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. control the flow of intricate machinery, and assemble or disengage their programming at will and operate most technology at distance.**

**Computer Virus Manipulation (MAX)- control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware and other kinds of things harmful to the computer.**

**Techno-Empathy (MAX)- understand the emotions of machines. understand machines' truest inner workings and functions. Manipulation use and functionality of mechanized systems.**

**Darth lords descendant(MAX)- By having the blood of the sith of old in your veins you gain 50% to Darkside techniques mastery speed and +15 to FOC.**

**Jedi Grandmaster descendant (MAX)- By having the blood of the Jedi of old in your veins you gain 50% to Lightside techniques mastery speed +15 to FOC.**

**Psychic Shield(MAX)- resistant to psychic attacks.**

**Blaster pistol Proficiency LVL 1(22%)**

**Blaster rifle Proficiency LVL 1(61%)**

**END**

I decided to add points to my **STR,VIT, and LUK.**

**Name: Duncan Asheville LVL 7**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 550 Regeneration: 130HP per 13 min**

**FP:9,100 Regeneration: 7,091 MP per 11 min (Locked)**

**Armor points: 75**

**Shield points: 225 Regeneration:20 per 5 secs**

**STR:10: brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.**

**VIT: 10: the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.**

**AGI: 10: your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points**

**INT: 50: the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.**

**WIS: 50: your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it.**

**(LOCKED) FOC: 80: Increases force pool, force power, and force resistance and comprehension of the force arts**

**LUK: 5: how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases the drop rate of a higher quality of critical hits.**

**POINTS:10**

**Credits:1375**

" Sir LAAT gunships are approaching". Bullseye told me and I got on the AA gun and the other droids did the same.

**[ Hopefully, that quick hack job I did boost the droids that are here with me and not just my squad] **I thought and hopped.

" Dropships are in range". Headshot said on the AA gun.

" Open fire". I said shooting down the first LAAT dropship.

**PIng**

**30/1000 clone troopers **

**2/23 clone trooper sergeants**

" Target locked firing". Bullseye said and the late was shot and plummeted to the ground and only burning ruins remained.

" Ha Bye-bye clones". Headshot said and shot down another LAAT and it slammed into another.

" That's good boys don't get cocky". I said and shot down another LAAT.

**PIng**

**60/600 clone troopers **

**5/23 clone trooper sergeants**

**1/3 Clone trooper captains**

" Roger Roger". The droids said.

**POV change republic forces**

" Kenobi my forces are taking heavy losses by AA guns I have lost 23 LA". The Shistavanen said then saw six more ships were destroyed. " Make that 29 my forces are going to be very spread thin what are those ARC troopers doing". The Jedi master said. Then he saw another LAAT was hit.

" That was just number 30". He said.

" The ARC's are trying their best they took out the artillery cannon and I'm handling things on my end and I'm losing men as well". Kenobi said.

" Pilot try to land where the AA guns are". The Jedi master said.

" But sir that's-".

" AN ORDER". The Jedi master shouted.

" YES SIR". The pilot said and clearly didn't like it.

**Back with Duncan**

**Ping**

**590/600 clone troopers **

**19/23 clone trooper sergeants**

**3/5 Clone trooper lieutenants**

**2/3 Clone trooper captains**

**[ Damn their so many and the damn ARC troopers took out Artillery cannon] **I thought and had the rest of my squad to evacuate the Banking Clan Leaders and Durge was still fighting Obi-wan.

" Sir a Jedi is heading right for us". Headshot said and my stomach went cold a Jedi shit.

" Open fire on that LAAT"! I ordered and the droids did and it seems to doge the shots we fired but we did hit or LAATS with our missed shots. I then had to ball when a missile was shot right at me. But the wing was clipped rather badly and it was going to crash land near us and when it did the boom made my head spin. I then saw something climb out of the wreckage.

**Ping New Quest **

**Defeat the Jedi **

**Rewards **

**?**

**Can't decline **

" Oh, shit".

**Miniboss**

**Voolvif Monn LVL 28(heavily injured)**

**HP:200/10,000**

**FP: 30/5000**

**BIO: A Shistavanen Jedi Master that survived the battle of Geonosis and his ability to cope against the Separatist droid forces numbers. **

He was badly burned and he was bleeding a lot and missing an eye he looked like a burned werewolf. I drew my sword and told the droids to keep the rest of the LAATS from arriving as long as they can. I walked to the Jedi. He growled and ignited his lightsaber that was green.

**[ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking hell why me god] I **thought and he might be weakened but he is still a Jedi.

He said nothing and I had to block a strike that would have killed me by taking my head off. I swung and aimed at his chest and he blocked. I started to attack with force and he was being pushed back but healed even though his injuries. I got an opening and slashed him in the chest.

**-15**

**Voolvif Monn LVL 28(heavily injured)**

**HP:185/10,000**

**FP: 30/5000 **

I backed up and blocked a flurry of strikes but I did get hit nothing but a minor cut but still, it hurt. 10 HP and 25 armor and 30 SP points.

" You will fall the chaos the separatists have brought to the galaxy will be stopped". Voolvif Monn said and I was angry and we crossed blades again.

" WE DIDN'T START THIS WAR YOU DID WHEN YOUR JEDI COMRADES AND SENATOR ATTACK FIRST AND WE NEED THE ARMY AFTER YOU REPUBLIC ATTACK DOGES LEFT US NO OTHER WAY"! I screamed at him and hit him three more times for 55 damage and his HP was down to 130.

" We went through every single route every day no matter what we did we were not important enough so yes we built an army because we are tired of being pushed around by the rich and fat who get fatter and richer on the back of the people they walk on and you Jedi strike down whoever goes against your masters "! I keep striking my anger giving me strength but I was not letting it cloud my judgment and sight. I did hit him more times for 45 damage making him howl in pain.

" You Jedi are false defenders hypocrites of the highest caliber Jedi and it will be your absolute downfall I promise that". I said to the Jedi master.

" Only with a deal in absolutes". The Soon to be dead Jedi said. I shook my head at him.

" That is a highly false statement the Jedi are the ones who deal in absolutes not the sith not anymore". I said whispering the last part. He was about to die anyway.

**Voolvif Monn LVL 28(heavily injured)**

**HP:85/10,000**

**FP: 30/5000 **

I then was force pushed into a wall and it very much hurt.

**-50 HP**

I looked and the Jedi master stabbed me in the shoulder with his lightsaber and there went 75 of my HP points. He pulled his lightsaber out and was about to kill me. Then I saw a red beam blow his elbow off and he clutched the stump. I looked and saw Bullseye with his sniper and grabbed the lightsaber from the arm and stabbed the Jedi in the heart. He looked at me and I saw the light slowly disappear from his eyes.

**PING**

**Ping New Quest complete **

**Defeat the jedi **

**Rewards **

**Lightsaber(Green) Damage 55**

**Can't decline **

**Do to Adoptive Muscle Memory and Total Memory**

**You gained the skill Form II Makashi Mastery(12%) LVL1**

**Level up x3**

**Name: Duncan Asheville LVL 10**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 750 Regeneration: 250HP per 13 min**

**FP:9,800 Regeneration: 8,091 MP per 11 min (Locked)**

**Armor points: 95**

**Shield points: 335 Regeneration:20 per 5 secs**

**STR:10: brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.**

**VIT: 10: the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.**

**AGI: 10: your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points**

**INT: 50: the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.**

**WIS: 50: your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it.**

**(LOCKED) FOC: 80: Increases force pool, force power, and force resistance and comprehension of the force arts**

**LUK: 5: how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases the drop rate of a higher quality of critical hits.**

**POINTS:22**

**Credits:1375**

" Sir, we have to move this area is going to be swarmed by clones soon they're calling a full retreat from Muunilinst". Headshot said with Bullseye right behind him.

" Right". I grabbed my holo-disk.

" Blaze have you evacuate the Banking Clan Leaders". I demanded as we left the area and Blaze showed up.

" Yes, sir we managed to get them before the Jedi's forces arrived". Blaze said and that was good.

" Everyone double-time it we are leaving". I told the droids.

" Roger Roger". They all said.

**With the republic forces**

"General I have bad news General Voolvif Monn has been killed along with over half of his forces". Clone Commander Cody said.

" I know Cody have you found the Banking Clan Leaders yet". Master Obi-wan asked.

" They escaped sir we lost six squads to a small group of battle droids they were not like the other droids sir they were smarter and a hell of a lot better than normal troopers, sir". You hear the clone was angry that they lost so many soldiers his brothers.

" Did they have any markings on them anything to ID them". Obi-wan asked because if these were new droids of new types then they need to know.

" They had " The Outer Rim squad" on their chest plates". Cody said.

" How many did we kill"? Obi-wan asked.

" None sir". Cody told him.

" None at all six squads couldn't take down a small group of droids". Obi-wan said shocked and it filled him with fear in a way if more of these droids exist they war will get even more bloody and difficult.

" I see all we can do now is pry those droids are on one a kind". He said.

" I hope so to sir". He said.

**Back with Duncan **

**PING**

**Kill 600 clone troopers Completed**

**Reward**

**1000 EXP**

**1000 credits**

**Kill 23 clone trooper sergeants Completed**

**Reward**

**2000 EXP**

**2000 credits**

**Kill 5 Clone trooper lieutenants Completed**

**2100 EXP**

**3000 credits**

**Level Up x4**

**6,000 credits**

" Blast Em". The standard droids said as they shoot at the clone troopers.

I was taking down clones as well we're waiting for EV and god this was annoying I had leveled up and saw more clones were coming. They were fucking MOBS basically just Cannon Fodder. I keep scoring headshots and they just keep coming. Evacuation needs to get here soon.

" AGHAGA"!

I saw a clone trooper sent flying by and then I looked where it came from.

" Well, she's new". I said

**Asajj Ventress LVL 44**

**HP: 110,000 RG 2000 per 5 MIN**

**FP: 200,000 RG 3000 per 7 MIN**

" Hey if you're done with showing off mind helping with oh I don't know this shit". I said killing a clone with my new lightsaber. I ran out of ammo with my blaster rifle

She looked right at me with her eyes slightly wide I guess because I had a lightsaber or I killed a Jedi. She jumped down and started to kill the clones with speed and precision. I continued to blast them as they just keep coming. I blasted away with my pistol as did my droids and Ventress did as well well cut them apart really.

" Sir the transport is about to land". Headshot said killing a clone. The transport was not going to hold all of us and the Muuns that were with us right now. I looked over the muun that was in charge of the unit.

" You and your squad can take this one". I said to the older muun.

The Muun was middle-aged and had a scowl

" I will not Abandon my home I was born here and I will die here.'' The old Muun said and I grabbed him by his armored chest plate.

" That's why we need you when we take back Muunilinst we need someone who has been here before and your one". I said to him and the sound of blasts and explosions were around us.

" I see your point but I have a problem there are other squads out there that I need to get off-planet the evac ships can't hold that many". He said and Fuck.

" Well know anything that can I'm all ears". I said to him and that Shuttle was going to be here in a few seconds.

" A Lethisk-class armed freighter its has to laser cannons and 12 light concussion missiles launchers I had them add on two more to the rear of the ship we should be able to pick up the squads then". He said and fuck me sideways.

" Alright, where is it". I asked seeing the republic force are really starting to lay on the heat now.

" We're next to it right now in the hanger over their". He said and it was right across from us.

" Why didn't you use it in the first place, damn it". I said pissed off.

"Too many clones and they would have stormed the ship". He said but the clones would have or destroyed it or the hanger. He then ran to the hanger while covered him and it seemed to work and Bullseye and Headshot were killing the clones fast wherever they put their heads up. The next few minutes were like that.

I saw Ventress in front of us and did something that can mostly get me killed. I grabbed her by the back and throw her into the transport that the muuns were getting on. I also think I pulled something as well. When she got up and looked at me she was not happy I then seemed to have the desire to dig myself into a deeper hole.

" You have a great ass and nice tits can't let you die here,'' I said as the back closed and the look on the muuns faces told me I was and moron and Ventress she turned pure red in anger or embarrassment I don't know. I'm just glad she was not shot.

I and the two droids with me moved into the hanger and shut the door blocking the clones. The ship when I saw it was in good condition and has the CIS emblem on it. The engines came to life and hummed.

" Boy gets in the ship as soon as I take off the bomb will go off in ten seconds". He said..

" A bomb you old psychotic fool"! I said and I was already on the ramp.

" Why do we get dragged into this shit". Bullseye said.

" Well, it's in our programming". Headshot said.

" Where lifting off". The old Muun said and the ramp closed and out the hanger doors.

**POV change Clone troopers **

" Damn it those separatists scum got away". A clone said.

" Hey what's this"? Another clone said looking at a flashing red light and then the numbers on the screen.

**3**

**2**

**1**

" Oh shi-".

The building started to crumble and break apart falling down on the unfortunate clones below. The heavy armor that was in the area was also crushed. The ground forces in that area had Ultimately been eliminated and keep the rest from pushing into the city.

**POV change Duncan **

" You brought the whole building down and stopped them from advancing". I said looking at the damage from the bomb.

" Good and we only have one stop to make the last squads are held up on the small ship dockyard we can head there and pick them up". He said and sound tired.

" How many made it"? I asked him.

"-".

" How many sir". I asked again.

" 16 in total survived the rest have been killed or captured". The old Muun said.

" There safe the republic force has yet to make it their so it will be a quick pick up were away from the battlezone". He told.

" Ya for now at least". I said and sat back and closed my eyes.

**Time Skip several hours later **

" Killed a Jedi a simple teenager kill a Jedi master". Count Dooku said not believing it.

" Roger Roger". The B1 battle droid said.

" And help me escape as well Count if he didn't send his droids to remove us we would have been captured by the republic". San Hill said. He was grateful that he was saved by the boy's quick thinking and the others he saved owned the boy a debt they have to repay.

" Let's not forget his kill count the number of clones he killed were nothing short of amazing and then saving the Muun self-defense forces". Another member of the separatist generals said.

Dooku thought about it he did look up the boy and he only had the basics of swordplay down not enough to kill a Jedi master if it wasn't for that droid then he would have died. But he fought a Jedi while severely injured at was no small feat and he forcibly throws Ventress into an escape shuttle. Then saving members of the Munn SDFs and those members would be keys to a successful retaking of Muunilinst in time. He could be strong in the force he'd possibly and he never was around him personally to verify it.

" My friends I believe we should honor the by he is the first hero we have seen in our side and his ability to survive impossible odds and he fully believes in our cause he could be used to gain more support our way and volunteers". San Hill said.

" Indeed and his droids as well he seems rather close with them". Another Muun said.

" Then my friends let's bring the boy here and inform him". Count Dooku said determined to use this to his advantage.

**Coruscant Supreme Chancellor office **

" Master Monn was killed by a teenager surely you jest". Palpatine said.

" No, I'm afraid it's true in fact the droids that took down six squads of clone troopers were under his command". Master Obi-wan said.

The hidden sith lord thought about how Duncan Asheville was alive after someone had killed his family and it was not him Plagues had told him the Asheville family had Sith blood in their veins powerful blood. Once he killed Plagues he wanted to go their and see if it was true and see if he could take one as another apprentice.

Only for someone to wipeout the who family and the perpetrator used a lightsaber and the Jedi order asked by Rumules Asheville for protection and refused outright. He did find it humorous that the same family died after the request and it did do a number of their reputation. He didn't even need to do any they did it to themselves and afterwords their damage control or blaming the family who clearly didn't even know who wanted to hurt them or even kill them made Balmorra the upper to the lower social groups ban all Jedi for the system.

The look on their faces when a whole system bans them from returning was enough to make him curse the need for the grand plan.

" Failed his family we did turn them away we did in their time of need made an enemy in Duncan Asheville we did". Master Yoda said.

" Now he's killed Master Monn and his droids took out six squads they were fresh but that alone in concerning". Master Plo Koon said.

" Shrouded by the dark side of the future is". Master Yoda said

**Raxus Secundus **

" Duncan Asheville for heroic acts you are awarded the confederacy Hero's Cross, the Medal of Bravery, the Mark of Dedication and Medal of Valor your service to the Confederacy of independent systems". Count Dooku said putting the awards on his chest.

" Sir no soldier should be honored for doing what is expected". The Teenager said shocking the crowd.

" Do you believe that". The count asked.

" Sir yes sir". Duncan said.

" This is a true hero, a young man who _chose _to stand against corruption and what is right even now he says he was doing his duty nothing more". Count Dooku started.

" This war all started when Jedi masters Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala trespassed on Geonosis with the Jedi master Skywalker murdering several geonosines in cold blood". Duncan said. " Then Mace Windu he murdered Jango Fett in cold blood in front of his son not even trying to take him alive just a quick execution". Duncan looked around.

" Once the Jedi Order fought for all of us now they are nothing but ATTACK DOGS FOR THE REPUBLIC AND CARE NOT FOR THE FALL OUT". He shouted.

" The Huk War the Yam'rii attacked and enslaved millions of Kaleesh and the so-called senators and their puppet Palpatine sided with the slaver scum and the JEDI DID AS WELL MORE PROOF THAT THE REPUBLIC IS NOTHING MORE THAN A ROTTING ANIMAL CORPSE RISE UP MY BROTHERS RISE UP MY SISTERS RISE UP AND GIVE THEM NOTHING BUT ONE THING OUR ANGER OF A THOUSAND YEARS OF OPPRESSION AND GIVE THEM NO MORE BUT TAKE FROM THEM EVERYTHING AND RECLAIM WHAT IS YOUR AND WITH WE WILL START AN AGE OF FREEDOM FROM THE CORRUPTIONS OF THE REPUBLIC LONG LIVE THE CIS LONG LIVE THE CONFEDERATES OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS". He roared out and soon the whole crowd was screaming in agreement as well.

Dooku was looking at the reaction and he couldn't have done better himself he made a mental note to play this over the holonet and the damage form words alone could have a massive impact more so than any weapon.

He also noted that the boy was strong in the force very strong but worthy of his time would still have to be scene and he was sure Grievous would like to see his old friends son again. Hypori is where the boy will go and he'll let Grievous train the boy maybe then if he shows promise hell train him in the force.

After all in this war one must always have a back up plan. A few secrets from his master would be worth the punishment.

**End chapter 2 **

**Well ok I'm really surprised by the amount of feed back I got for this story. So here is two three will be when he meets Grievous and starts training more with blades or lightsabers.**

**Bman out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**AN: Ok the love and support I got from this story are so great and I would like to thank all of you for it. You have my eternal thanks.**

**coldblue2015: I understand we are all at the mercy of the elements. Now, this chapter he will be learning under General Grievous and HE will take a beating. Saber Combat from General Grievous is going to hurt A LOT. He will grind his LEVELs on Saber Combat in all Seven Forms. Not to master level he will be better than the average knight and Padawan thou. The droids oh ya expect so major comedy from are more than likely.**

**edboy4926: I may or many not sure yet.**

**massone22: I agree the NJO is nothing but hypocritical lapdogs of the republic. But the OJO was not they were what Jedi should have been not what they have become.**

**SirSaulty1995: They will make an appearance in a few chapters along with you know what. And yes expect tanks and walkers as well.**

**SPARTAN-626: Commando Droids yes and a good pet and a loyal War beast also yes. convincing her also most likely along with others yes.**

"Talking normally"

**[thoughts]**

**Game system**

**Duncan's POV with the outer rims squad Hypori**

" I'm telling you for the last time we are the best droids in the CIS". Blaze said to Bullseye who has a new paint job that was black well he and Headshot.

" The new BX-series droid commandos disagree with Ya". Bullseye said to Blaze who was midnight black with flames on his legs, hands, and chest.

" You had to ruin my sense of us being better". Blaze said.

" Your both annoying". Cannon said looking at them with his heavy blaster.

" Their morons what did you expect". Soundwave, Shockwave, Hyberwave said at the same time.

Headshot was not caring.

Sin was just looking.

Wall-E was rolling around.

Ashesa Phi who had joined us was sitting right next to me. She had been assigned to my unit.

" I asked for us to get another squad and I also asked to make some upgrades to you guys as well". I said and the fact I was now allowed to use another squad also helped. I was able to use the droid factory here to customize my squads. I

I keep working on the designs of my squad's new bodies. **( Upgraded B1 Battle Droid by Blazbaros on DeviantArt).** If I could convince the banking Clan leaders to make more of these types the war can go our way. But fucking money-hungry assholes will, of course, argue the cost is too much.

The body would be more resistant and flexible and the right arm would have a retractable blade. A built-in shield projector that would act like a droidekas but 5 to 6 shots before it went down. The B2 would be less lumbering and be a bit faster. The arm blaster could be turned into a close-range shotgun that fired three shots. They also would have an underarm blade in case a clone got to close.

They made me armor actually too it had a chest plate armored gloves boots shoulder pads and the helmet had only eye holes and a filtration system and I could also wear it in space for a few minutes before I ran out of air.

I had to wait a few days before the new squads were built and one of the squad names was Blood and Oil squad. 5 Upgrade B1s and 2 upgrade B2s. Besides my droids would be able to handle multiple clones with ease. The other was Stubborn Scrap Metal Squad 6 upgraded heavy B1s and three upgrade Droidekas.

The Jedi, on the other hand, was more dangerous than clones. The Jedi can be overwhelmed by numbers and that won't solve everything and with the far outsiders that will invade the galaxy in a few decades and the republic and Jedi fucked that war up in the future timeline so damn bad it made any complaint military leader cringe at the stupidity the empire may of had their faults but at least they could get the job done!

I need to not only bet the republic but be ready for them and the Hutts were helping them as well I'd have to deal with them as well I need to end this war first and keep as many Jedi alive they were useful and made I could have a few defects to the CIS.

" Sergeant Asheville report to the General immediately". The com said.

" Already I have not even done anything yet". I said and the droids looked at me.

" Ya right". They all said.

" Fuck you assholes except for Ashesa". I said and walked out the door.

" We don't have an asses were droids". Headshot said.

" And We are sure you'd fuck Ashesa light blue ass thou". Bullseye said and I left the room.

**With the droids and Ashesa**

Ashesa face had gone red and was looking down refusing to look and anything.

" What"? Bullseye said looking around.

" Target acquired". Shockwave said pointing his arm at Bullseye.

" Well if I'm going to be offlined then I will be offlined as I lived online like a badass". Bullseye said flipping the SB droid off and sat down with his arms behind his head and feet propped up and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

" Where did you get those"? Cannon asked.

" Swag bitch".

" Firing".

**Hidden factory sublevel 4**

I walked into an open area and looked around and saw no one.

" So Dooku sent me you the son of the Asheville family who has already slan a Jedi". I looked and saw lightsabers ignited.

" Ah crap". I said and drew my own.

" Your first lesson will be in Makashi but first let's see if you can last a few minutes". He said looking at me.

**Ping new Quest **

**Training with Grievous **

**Count Dooku has given you to Grievous to train in lightsaber forms but first, you must show him you are worth his time.**

**Rewards **

**Training in Forms I, II, III, VI, V.**

**?**

**?**

" Ok let's see what you got an old man". I said

He swung and I blocked and then had to block again and again from his swings. This was not like that Jedi no this was someone who lived and breathed war.

**Ping **

**Do to Adoptive Muscle Memory and Total Memory A new skill has been acquired.**

**Form I: Shii-Cho mastery(12%)-Basics of attacks, parries, and body zones established by methods. Simplistic and raw In the hands of a master its rather a deal art form.**

**[ Thank you game system] I **thought as I keep studying his movements. I attacked and aimed at his legs but he moved to the opposite way and dodged. He then blocked my hit going at his chest and kicked me into a wall.

**Ping **

**Form I: Shii-Cho mastery(22%)**

**Blocking/countering Mastery(30%)**

**[Damn it he is kicking my ass with basic attacks he's not even trying] **I thought as I saw Grievous look at me and came at me again and again and each time I was put on the defensive. He was relentless in his assault my body felt like a grain of sand trying to topple a mountain. Then he threw me on to a wall again and slashed my back I had to force myself from screaming.

" I'm not done yet". I said out loud.

I stood back up ignoring the pain in my back. I charged him and the same result happened. I was totally outclassed here. I keep at it thou and the whole time I was gaining more knowledge of **Shii-Cho**.

**[Block strike no fall back and block left no right]** I thought as I keep looking at Grievous he was still eyeing me and all I have done was give him a damned scratch.

" Enough boy you proved yourself". He said and put his lightsabers away.

**Ping Quest Complete **

**Training with Grievous **

**Count Dooku has given you to Grievous to train in lightsaber forms but first you must show him you are worth his time.**

**Rewards **

**Training in Forms I,II,III,VI,V.**

**15 reputation with General Grievous **

**1,000 exp.**

**Ping **

**Form I: Shii-Cho novice(31%)**

" That's good and I'm ready for more". I said to him.

" Even after I gave you a rather brutal introduction". He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

" I need to get stronger the Jedi and Republic will soon start more invasions of our territory I need to be ready". I told him.

" Very well but prepare yourself boy". He said and I got ready.

" This is going to hurt like hell ain't it"? I asked.

" When I train you there will be results and pain". He said and I could help but gulp.

**[ Oh son of a bitch] **I thought and knew this was going to hurt.

**Training montage insert your theme music **

" I will break you into nothing and then forge you into a killer of Jedi". Grievous said as he had me spar against Magna Guards. Duncan cut one down but the surviving one hit me in the back. Duncan was on the ground. Grievous picked him not too gently.

" Always keep an eye on your surroundings boy and Makashi is for one on one not for two opponents". He said and another Magna Guard shows up.

He then stood up and was on guard against the droids. Duncan attacked one and the other tied to hit me only for me to sidestep a hit and took out the other and Duncan took that chance to stab it in the head. It fell with a thud.

" Good very good boy let's see how well you do when I double that number". He said and four Magna Guards came out of the shadows.

" You mother fucker". Duncan said

**Next training scene **

" Doge boy". Grievous as he attacked Duncan and had to dodge or block his attacks.

"You're a damn sadist". Duncan said breathing heavily. He had burns on him from the lightsabers.

" This is what battle is boy adapt,overcome thrive or DIE"! He said.

" Kinda already knew that". Duncan said aiming for his left arm and he managed to make a deep cut.

" Good". The Kaleesh cyborg said only for Duncan to be slammed on the floor hard and being knocked out.

" I may have overdone it". Grievous said.

**Next training session **

" You son of a bitch". Duncan said blocking blaster bolts from Droidekas...a lot of Droidekas.

" What is the name of God is wrong with you"!

" Many things and you mouthing off just earned you THIS". Grievous then sent out B1s.

" You sick ass hole".

" This is Soresu it was made for counter blaster wielding opponents live fire is always the best way to train". He said looking at Duncan who was blocking the shots.

**[Your son is doing well my friend but there's room for improvement] **He thought.

**Timeskip 2 weeks later Duncan's POV with the outer rims squad Hypori**

**Ping Training with Grievous (complete)**

**Count Dooku has given you to Grievous to train in lightsaber forms but first, you must show him you are worth his time.**

**Rewards **

**Training in Forms I, II, III, VI, V.**

**2x IG-100 MagnaGuards**

**3x BX-series droid commandos**

I wiped my brow as I stood up.

**[Stats] **I thought

**Name: Duncan Asheville LVL 14**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 6,750 Regeneration: 2750HP per 7 min**

**FP:18,800 Regeneration: 9,491 MP per 6 min (Locked)**

**Armor points: 2,600**

**Shield points: 1135 Regeneration:780 per 8 secs**

**STR:30: brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.**

**VIT: 30: the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.**

**AGI: 30: your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination, and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points**

**INT: 50: the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.**

**WIS: 50: your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it.**

**(LOCKED) FOC: 80: Increases force pool, force power, and force resistance and comprehension of the force arts**

**LUK: 12: how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases the drop rate of a higher quality of critical hits.**

**POINTS:36**

**Credits:47,375**

**Skills Passive**

**Basic swordplay(Mastered)- You only know the basics of swordplay no special benefits are given.**

**Bodyguard LVL 7 (22%)- Damage reduction by (32%)**

**Personal Shield LVL 6 (70%)- It blocks blaster fire from all directions and adds to 120 points per level.**

**Hip shooter LVL12 (85%)- 20% bonus to hip fire damage.**

**Instructive Muscle Memory(MAX)-can copy any/all movements/actions after indirect observation, including hearing, reading, etc. the instructions on how to do them. They can mimic things such as acrobatics, martial arts, dexterity based tasks, and other physical stunts.**

**Adoptive Muscle Memory(MAX)-copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, however, to use certain weapons, have to watch a person fire that weapon in order to be able to copy it.**

**Total Memory(MAX)- Remember and recall everything that you have ever experienced, encountered or learned in your lifetime. You only need to read, hear or see something once and you'll never forget it.**

**Advanced Technology(MAX)-create, advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor, and weapons, devices, etc.**

**Hacking Intuition(MAX)-instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations.**

**Technology Manipulation(MAX)-create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as technology. Allows for physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. control the flow of intricate machinery, and assemble or disengage their programming at will and operate most technology at distance.**

**Computer Virus Manipulation (MAX)- control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware and other kinds of things harmful to the computer.**

**Techno-Empathy (MAX)- understand the emotions of machines. understand machines' truest inner workings and functions. Manipulation use and functionality of mechanized systems.**

**Darth lords descendant(MAX)- By having the blood of the sith of old in your veins you gain 50% to Darkside techniques mastery speed and +15 to FOC.**

**Jedi Grandmaster descendant (MAX)- By having the blood of the Jedi of old in your veins you gain 50% to Lightside techniques mastery speed +15 to FOC.**

**Psychic Shield(MAX)- resistant to psychic attacks.**

**Blaster pistol Proficiency LVL 3(22%)-Increases damage by 15%. Increases accuracy by 15%**

**Blaster rifle Proficiency LVL 5(61%)-Increases damage by 50%. Increases accuracy by 50%**

**Form I: Shii-Cho(MAX) LVL mastered- the most ancient style of lightsaber combat, Shii-Cho has the basics of attacks, parries, body target zones.**

**Form II: Makashi(57%) LVL Adept- represents the ultimate refinement of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat.**

**Form III: Soresu(51%) LVL Adept Made to counter blaster-wielding moves, subtle dodges and short sweeps designed to provide maximum defensive coverage.**

**Form IV: Ataru(55%)LVL Adept- An aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. Always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings,**

**Form V: Shien(66%)LVL expert- Peace through superior firepower a more offensive style then Soresu combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II.**

**End**

" You done well in your training now walk with me". He told me and I did.

" I meet your father when he saved my life when I was just a simple warrior he managed to kill several trandoshan elite warriors with a simple blaster". He said as we walked down the hallway passing the many droids being built. " He had many traits of a warrior a true warrior I had the honor of calling him my friend when the Huk attacked he started making weapons armor droids for my people we received as many as he could get us then the republic caught wind of it and stopped him". The cyborg stopped and looked up. "Your mother was a goddess among women she had the fire in her to do what she believed in, she also had the tempre to back it up". He said and then looked at me.

" They were killed several weeks after a Jedi attacked my people and forced me to become this after their failed assassination attempt". He snarled at me.

**[ So right after he was almost killed my family was murdered I wonder did sith have a hand in it or did the Jedi and another possibly the Huk] I **thought about what I was told.

" Quite possibly but not the only possibility there could be other things my family members did that may have angered the wrong people". I said looking at Grievous.

" I still blame the Jedi for what happened yes but killing them all is too merciful for them". I said to Grievous who narrowed his eyes at me.

" And how is death to merciful". He growled out.

" Kill them all is to good for them and they become martyrs destroy them let the beaten and broken bodies of their masters return to them and strike fear into their hearts let them know that you can kill them anytime you want". I said to him then and then looked him in the eyes." Show them all that their protectors can be defeated broken their flesh can be torn their bones broken and alive and broken people are more likely to instill fear and doubt into their hearts after all it's easy to die but much harder to live is it not". I finished.

I looked at him and he was thinking about what I said then he laughed his ass.

" I see good boy you are just like your mother cruel and sadistic when you pay back your enemies". He laughed.

" But sadly your time here is done Dooku has an assignment for you". He then brought up an image of a Venator-class Star Destroyer.

" This ship has been harassing our supporters in the outer rim its captained by a General who is fresh out of the republic military he has hit several of our transports and disappeared before we could destroy him". He then coughed. " Your mission is to board the ship and capture it Dooku himself has given you this mission you'll be in charge of this mission you'll have 20 Droch-class boarding ships and 27 Trident-class assault ships at your disposal". He told me.

**Ping new Quest **

**A Venator-class Star Destroyer is attacking CIS supply lines and anyone who supports the cause. Dooku has given you a mission to capture the ship and captain so They can send the republic a message.**

**Rewards**

**25,000 Credits**

**10,000 EXP**

**?**

**?**

**Can't decline **

" When do I leave". I asked.

" Now". He told me.

**Timeskip tailing the bait ship 12 hours later**

I sat on the boarding ship and my droids, Ashesa, and the surviving Muun SDF from Muunilinst.

" Sir the Venator-class Star Destroyer just entered the system". A droid told me.

" Are they aware of us following the ship"? I inquired.

" No, and they started their attack run". I was told.

" Activate the jammers and start our boarding run"! I said

**POV change Venator-class Star Destroyer bridge**

" Sir the transport shields are almost down". A clone said to the human General.

" Show the aliens what happens when you go against your betters". The arrogant man said.

" Yes, si-".

The ship shook like it had been hit and it rumbled throughout the bridge.

" What the hell was that". The fat captain demanded.

" Oh, no there are multiple boarding ships that just hit us sir and they manage to take the engine room already sir were being pushed back all over the ship reports are bei-".

" This is Sergeant Asheville of the CIS well I'm taking your ship and you should be locked out of your systems in Oh 3...2 and 1". The young Sergeant said and then all the clones were locked out of their consoles.

" Yaa and by the way to the clones I take no pleasure in killing you guys it's just well this fucked up war". Duncan said." If you surrender I will see you are taken care of and returned to the republic as soon as possible but if you resist well resistance is futile". He said in a disembodied voice.

The fat General face went red with anger and rage.

" Kill him kill that stupid son of a whore now now now". He ordered.

The clones only looked at him and all had the same thought.

**[ We're screwed] **

**POV change IG-100 MagnaGuard**

IG-100 MagnaGuard or as his commander named him Slice was killing clones left and right throughout the hanger bay, unlike a normal electro staff he was given a dual Bladed vibroblade staff. He was reprogrammed with upgrades that increased his analysis time and was able to process faster. He blocked the shots from the clone in front of him and then removed the top half from his lower half. Blood was all over the hanger and many clones died by his hands.

" Surrender or die". He said to the clone only a handful remained in the hanger. They were shaking from free as they looked at him and they then dropped their weapons and had their hands in the air.

" Bring them to the cells on this ship and if they move shot them". Slice ordered and they were taken away. He looked and saw there was one that had a wound from a blaster." Get that clone medical attention as soon as able". He told the other droids.

**POV change IG-100 MagnaGuard**

IG-100 MagnaGuard or as his commander named him Dice like his brother was in the barracks where they had killed all the clones after they refused to surrender to him he was covered in the blood of the republic dogs slaves he lost a good portion of his forces but they completed the objective on this level.

" Analysis of republic military completed republic military poorly trained". Dice said.

**POV change the three BX-series droid commandos**

The tree droids commandos Ironhide, Warpath, and Brawl had just slaughtered the last clone in the mess hall. They had wiped them out they showed no mercy.

" Area sacred moving to next objective". Ironhide said moving away from the room.

Warpath saw a clone trying to crawl away from them. Warpath aimed his blaster at the clone and fired.

" Target eliminated".

**POV change former Muun SDF **

The old Muun Zan-Bar had lost none of his men and they had taken the armory and med-bay. He survived the battle of Muunilinst and he was going to make sure for every one Muun that died that day 1000 clones would before this war was over. They may be Mandalorian clones but compared to the original they were nothing to him.

The floor was littered with smoking bodies in white armor and they moved forward ready for anything. The boy had a smart plan and it was working the republic forces were in disarray and from what those droids said they should finish the republic forces off soon. But he did wonder what command would do with the ship.

" Sir the clones have welded the door shut we can cut through or they may be waiting and barracked it". One of his men said.

" Not all of them". Zan said looking up at the vent above him and then at one of his men who were shorter than the rest.

" Luon you still have your droid". The young Muun turned around and an ID9 seeker droid was on his back.

" Your up buddy". The droid came to life and flow up into the vent the droid sent back then a video of the clones that were barracked away from the door with blasters pointed and there were turrets that were on the ceiling as well.

" ID9 hack into that severed". Zan-Bar said and the droid complied.

" Look at that the internal defenses have not been turned on yet have the droid reprogram them to attack all republic forces and have them identify our troops as friendly". The medic Zon-San said.

" Good idea start cutting through the door and get those turrets up". Zan-Bar said with a grin.

**With the clones**

" Their cutting through the door everyone gets ready". The sergeant said.

The turrets came online

The clones keep aiming at the door

The cutting stopped

The turrets aimed

A clone looked up

" Oh no." Was the last thing he said before he was killed and his brothers not to far behind.

Their own defenses shot them and the sounds of shock and surprise soon stopped when the last clone was dead. This had also started on multiple parts of the ship with clones meeting the same fate.

The Muuns walked over the fallen republic troopers and smirked.

" What a beautiful site". One of them said.

**Third-person POV Duncan's group **

Duncan blocked a shot from a clone and sent it back to the shooter who dropped dead. A clone rushed him and then was stabbed in the chest and then thrown back.

Wall-E was killing clones that tried to come down the hallway to their left and sadly for them, they had to deal with not just Wall-E but Stubborn Scrap Metal Squad and they stood no chance.

" Ya know I feel that we are kinda bad for them". Headshot said to Shockwave.

" They have a substandard commander". Shockwave said braking a clone's neck and tossed it aside.

Shockwave and Hyberwave were of the same mind as they cut down more troops.

" I need to find a better heavy blaster think I can take a look in the army once were done here". Cannon said.

" Sure not like the clones are going to use them after this'' Duncan said killing a clone in a hail of gunfire.

" I wish they would just give up and that sadist part is were the ones outnumbered and we're the ones winning". Sin said as he had a clone in a headlock and then snapped his neck and stabbed another clone with his arm blade.

Then the turrets activated and Duncans and his troop's happiness and the horror of the republic forces fired at the clones.

Team killing just went to a whole new level.

" That was anticlimactic". Blaze said.

" We should move". Ashesa said.

" To the bridge, we take that we control the ship". Duncan said and started to move.

**Bridge of the Venator-class Star Destroyer**

The fatass was sweating his men were dead his ship was in the hands of the enemy and they were outside the bridge. The bridge crew had blasters at the ready but he hides and then the door opened.

The sounds of the clones firing were all he could hear the screams and bodies dropping. He saw a bloody helmet of his clone commander rolling in front of him he will squeal like a pig and then was pulled up by the neck.

He came face to face with a Muun who had untold fury in his eyes.

" You piece of shit you hide while your men are killed and you have the guts to call yourself a soldier". The Muun lifted him up off the ground surprising him.

" Zan-Bar stop or he may shit himself and I don't want to smell that besides for every clone that died here hell have 20 years in prison to think about it". The man said to the Muun who dropped him.

" You damn alien scum I will kill you all". The republic fatass said. He received a bitchslap to his face.

" They have names asshole and the only scum I see is you". The man said and looked at him his head was obscured by a helmet with only eye holes.

" Get him outta here now please".

He was picked up by two droids and carted away from his own bridge the whole time he was screaming then said something he really shouldn't have.

" I tell you everything just let me have fuck that Togruta and I tell you everything you want". He said and the Muun droids and clones looked disgusted.

The fat man was grabbed by a very angry Duncan Asheville who landed three hits to his left and right side and the CRACKING sounds met he broke or cracked his ribs.

" Open his fucking mouth"! Duncan said and the droids obeyed. He put his blaster in the man's mouth. " I will kill you slowly and painfully if you speak for the rest of the time your on this ship understand"! Duncan snarled out and the fat man nodded. He then was dragged away.

**Ping Quest complete **

**A Venator-class Star Destroyer is attacking CIS supply lines and anyone who supports the cause. Dooku has given you a mission to capture the ship and captain so They can send the republic a message.**

**Rewards**

**25,000 Credits**

**10,000 EXP**

**Venator-class Star Destroyer fully restored **

**Republic intelligence on Rhen Var good for the next six weeks**

" Contact Dooku and tell him we have the ship and prisoners". Duncan ordered.

**POV change Count Dooku **

" You allowed the Jedi to live General Grievous". Dooku demanded from the cyborg.

" They live but they saw some of their fellow Jedi die like dogs I have their lightsabers and they have now tasted defeat and will return and show the Jedi they are weak and soon they will succumb to fear as I kill and send back more defeated Jedi to make the republic lose faith after all that's better than showing the Jedi I can kill them at any time I want taking their lightsabers only proves this".General Grievous said to the count.

Dooku had admitted what Grievous said had truth in them but he needs the Jedi dead. A protocol droid then walked into the room.

" Sergeant Asheville report sir". The droid said.

" Damn boy failed most likely". Nute gunray said it was no secret he disliked the boy.

" Or he survived and succeeded you sniveling cowered". San Hill said and it was also no secret they hated each other.

General Grievous growled in anger at the damned toad.

" Enough". Dooku said and he answered the comlink.

" Sergeant Asheville reporting in the ship is under our control prisoners in custody". Duncan told them." My AAR will be done as soon as I'm able".

" First he saves us at Muunilinst then this I vote we should give him the ship intact". San Hill said in a joking manner.

" I don't know that seems like a fine plan". Admiral Trench said.

" I agree with you as well Asheville you are promoted to captain and now the captain of that ship returned to separatist space so we can start repairing it,'' Dooku ordered.

" Understood sir I also request that we send the clones and their dead to the republic for a proper burial and interrogate the captain of the ship, sir". Duncan said Dooku sensed something anger and hatred at the former captain.

" Angered you the former caption has". Dooku said and the newly promoted captain nodded.

" He said something he shouldn't have sir". Duncan said.

" I see head to the nearest shipyard and well have the republic clones returned home and well take the captain in custody". Dooku said and Duncan suited and his imaged died.

" Also Count Dooku we have started to receive more recruits from the people I suggest we start looking for instructors". Admiral Trench said.

Dooku stroked his beard

" Well have to find some who will work long term then also have Mr, Asheville's latest victory be announced to the public,'' Dooku told the others.

**Duncans POV 2 weeks later about the Killpocalypse**

My new ship the Killpocalypse a Venator-class Star Destroyer 1,137 meters in length 548 meters in width,268 meters in height/depth. The ship had been painted the color of the CIS ships with the symbol. The captains quarters had been decked out and well it was great. The republic armor had been painted dark gray and had the CIS symbol on them now and I was able to recruit who I wished. I managed to get a battalion of 400 men and women.

The armor was able to be altered for the non humans and near humans to use right. The good part was they were trained so that was good but their all green.

" Who are all these kids". I asked Blaze.

" We got reinforced most of them are fresh outta boot". Blaze said to me.

" This is for all of you new people I only have one rule every rule everyone fights no one quits if you don't do your job I'll kill you myself DO YOU GET ME". I said/Shouted.

" WE GET YOU GET YOU SIR". They all said.

" Welcome to the Reapers". I said to them all.

" Duncans Reapers"! Blaze said next to me.

" In a few hours we will be heading to Rhen Var in the Tobali system Rhen Var is an ice world cold as space it's being used as a listening post by the republic were going to mop up the republic forces on the ground high commanded will send in some poor bastards to maintain". " There are two areas we have to hit 1 the Rhen Var harbour we'll hit this place first hard and fast then we'll move onto the post itself the citadel of Rhen Var is where the main post is". I said and waited for them to ask questions.

" What about orbital defenses sir"? A green Twi'lek male asked.

" None they seem to like hiding in plain sight". I said.

" Can't we just bomb them from space sir"? A blue Twi'lek female asked.

" No that place must be taken get yourselfs settled in because in a few hours we'll be leaving dismissed". I said to them and they left.

" Sir all hands accounted for". Blaze told me.

" Have the bridge set course for Rhen Var time to deal more damage to the republic". I told the droid.

" Yes sir um should we leave a note to where we are going". Blaze asked.

" No well finish this mission first". I said and wanted to do this without the hassle of asking after all more fun for me.

**End chapter 3 **

**Well there it is took me long enough but well I hope you like it.**

**And if you know Rhen Var then good for you and if you know where I got the speech from have a cake if not the**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How could you miss the movies that were so good.**

**Bman out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING **

"Talking normally"

**[thoughts]**

**Game system **

**Rhen Var harbor Tobali system **

The forces of the CIS had landed at Rhen Var harbor the 120 republic forces were scrambling to their defenses. The armor Duncan brought were 10 AATs, and 5 Ground Armored Tanks or GATs. The new recruits were commanded by his first squad of droids and the second so they could have some real experience leading them.

" The republic force has at least two TX-130 Sabre Tanks and an AT-TE". A droid scout said.

" I see a thank you and get ready to move". Duncan ordered.

" There's also the ice caves we are next to lead right into the back door of the republic main forces and they know it just like we know it I'm having droidekas placed in the ice caves to act as a vanguard if the clones come on that way and have a squad or two after we attack and draw their attention have them move through the caves and hit them from behind". Duncan told the squad leaders.

" Also we still have those LAATs because this is what I want to do". Duncan started to tell them.

**POV change republic force at the harbor**

" Separatist forces are closing in getting ready everyone". The clone captain said and his men got into cover.

" How did the seps find us"? A clone trooper asked.

" I have no idea trooper but we can't call the listening post so b-". The captain was shot in the head and fell back and the other clones went into cover.

" The captains down". A clone said stating the obvious.

Blue and red blaster bolts flew through the air as the two armies. The clones were firing at the tanks and the separatist infantry who were behind the tanks.

The clone heavy weapons targeted the tanks and scored a few kills but found out that the first line of tanks was only a shield for the second line that had Infantry.

" Sir the tanks are getting closer". A clone said to his squad leader.

" Get to the tanks out theirs and GAH-! He stopped as a blade pierced his chest. The clones looked and saw an IG-100 MagnaGuard and CIS troopers behind them wearing clone armor. The clones were shot before they could get a shot off. But their inflation was noticed.

" Separatists coming from the cave". A clone shouted and the forces of the separatists were found out and took cover.

" Well this was not part of the plan". Zan-Bar said as he and the recruits were in cover.

" Nope but the more clones come after us the less they have on the walls". Blaze said from cover.

" I'm more worried about the tanks". He said.

" That problem should take care of itself". Blaze said as two LAATs passed over them and started firing on the TX-130 Saber tanks and effectively stopping the clone's armor.

The side doors opened and Duncan opened fire on the clones killing them the clones were panicking. The clones were fighting from the ruins and what cover they could find.

More CIS forced poured into the area.

Duncan's lightsaber came to life as he cut down a clone trooper. He sent back blue blasters bolts at the clones. The clones died from their own shots. Shots from the blasters hit his shielding. The clones had few numbers left. Duncan saw more than a few of the new recruits down. It was expected they all knew what they signed on for. It still was hard to swallow.

He charges a clone and slammed the butt of his rifle into the clones helmet and smashed it. He then shot the clone in the head. The last clone was dead by blaze snapping his neck.

Duncan was knocked off his feet by a clone they fell down the stairs. Duncan then got a good look at him. A clone captain had stood up looking at him and even with the helmet, he could feel the hate the clone was giving him. But then a red bolt pierced right through his head and it dropped him.

He looked up and where the bolt came from and holding the pistol was Ashesa.

" Thanks, Ashesa". Duncan said.

" Your welcome". She said.

" Sir we have taken the harbor". A droid told him.

" Good what are our losses". Duncan asked.

" Light a few tanks are lost and around 160 infantry personnel and 90 injured". The B1 said.

" Ok lock the area down and fortify it we need to wait on the inflation team before we attack the main post". Duncan said.

" So wait until Ironhide, Warpath, and Brawl report in we wait". Blaze said.

" The only way to get up there is either climb or fly both could get us all killed form an AA guns or mines their inflation mission is possibly our only way of taking the post will not be catatusrafic losses so we must wait". Duncan said.

" So what we sit on our asses". Zan-Bar said.

" No, we need to get ready for fast deployment when we get the green light". Duncan said.

The others could only agree.

**Rhen Var Citadel Galactic Republic base**

Meanwhile, the three droids were hidden among the clones who didn't know that their forces at the harbor were all killed.

" You think well be off this rock soon"? A trooper asked another clone.

" Beats me all I knew is that this place is cold".

As the clones were talking a Commando droid that was hidden in clone armor plant a bomb on the side of the AA gun. The droid walked away before he was even noticed.

The same thing was happening with their radar arrays. The last droid had planted a bomb where their weapons were stockpiled.

The three droids then covertly meet up where they would be alone. They then saw something that would make the mission more difficult. A male in a robe came into view he was young and was looking around.

He looked at the direction of the three droids.

" Warn the main force and activate the bombs". Ironhide said.

The following explosions made it easier for them to getaway.

**Approaching CIS forces **

" A Jedi fuck me". Cannon said and the others agreed.

" I'll handle the Jedi the rest of you take care of the clones". Duncan said

" Agreed we'll handle the clones". Zan-Bar said.

The CIS forces soon landed under light fire from the Republic forces. The captured republic gunships and CIS dropships flooded the air space as they unloaded their troopers. The clones still disoriented from the bombs already were mounting a defense. The newly upgraded B1'S were more than a match for the standard clone trooper.

The organic CIS forces were doing well against the clones a fee had gone down in the fighting.

Meanwhile a blue and green blade meet in the center of the battle. Duncan and the Jedi fought one another. The Jedi Knight was to his surprise was being pushed back by the much younger man. The knight was then kicked in the stomach and sent flying into a wall.

" I know you're a Knight but I could have sworn that they trained you guys better than this..oh no wait I was thought of the old Jedi order not you maggots". Duncan said taunting the Jedi who had a blank face.

" The old Jedi order was weak, that is why they failed". The knight said and Duncan shook his head.

" You are wrong compared to the Jedi and Sith of old were are but children fighting with sticks the same with the force". Duncan said blocking a strike that would have taken off his head.

Duncan let out a laugh as he attacked the Jedi knight. His helmet had been knocked off and his left eye turned a sickly yellow. The knight felt something he had not in a long time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fear

Fear of this boy fear for himself his troopers and the order as well the republic.

He then force pushed the boy into a wall. He then blocked a shot from a light blue skinned Togruta. He sent a bolt back to her that knocked her down and held her shoulder. Then a droid with a black paint job and flames started to shoot at him and he will not lie the damned droid was good.

It didn't help that his troopers were falling either.

" That wasn't very nice".

The Jedi looked back and the boy was standing up. The lightsaber in his hand was looking at him.

" Let's finish this". He said as he got in a Makashi stance.

The Jedi only did the same as he did.

They clashed in the middle and the Jedi knight soon was put on the defensive as he was attacked with strong savage blows. He was well trained in this form and it showed. He had burns in his robe and body the boys armor did as well.

The Jedi aimed for his head and he was blocked and Duncan then back handed him knocking him to the ground. The Jedi used the force to throw a droid at him. Duncan rolled out of the way and he then recovered his lightsaber.

" I understand why you are angry your family came to the Jedi in their hour of need and we failed them but trying to destroy the republic isn't the answer stand down and I will suggest you and your allies are speared". The Jedi said and Duncan laughed.

" That's where you are your wrong master Jedi it's not just me or my family but the outer rim we been abandoned,betrayed, forgotten by all of you core worlders you think this can be solved with words it only proves you ignorance Jedi". He snarled out.

" Then I have no choice". He said to Duncan.

The only response was them meeting with their blades smashing together. The difference this time the Jedi over reached and lost both of his hands. He looked up at Duncan and the last thing he saw was a green lightsaber stabbed his heart.

**Duncan's POV **

Duncan looked down at the Jedi knight and picked up his lightsaber the clones had already been taken care of.

" The outpost is ours". Duncan said.

The droids and organic troopers cheered.

Duncan only looked down at the jedi he killed. He killed two now to dead jedi who stood in his way how many more bodies will he put on his ever growing pile of dead at his feet. He had no idea but he would do whatever it takes to end this war and end the republic the jedi and Darth Sidious himself or die trying.

There is no other way forward Or back.

The only way he can do this is one simple way that is as old as time itself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He must FIGHT!

Let history make of him what they will let people think of his acts what they will but at the end of the day he will not allow a mad man to damn the galaxy to the horror of the yuuzhan vong invasion he would beat them and wipe them out and make sure only one order would arise from this war and make sure that the jedi and sith would be only a dark page in the pages of history.

" Have the clones burned and our dead BOTH organic and metal ready for transport back home". He ordered.

" Yes sir".

" But first I need to send a message to the republic". He said as he looked at the jedi's body and brought his lightsaber downward

**One week later Jedi council room**

The look on the face of the Jedi masters was grim as they were delivered the head of Jedi knight Osu Tomen. The message that came with it was clear and to the point from Duncan Asheville himself. The more the war is dragged on the more Jedi and clones will be killed and it was clear he was challenging them and he had no shame in showing what he was capable of.

The Jedi council had put Duncan Asheville as a high priority target just under Ventress, Grievous and Dooku. They all knew that this was just the beginning.

A comm-link was also given to master Yoda and he turned it on.

And it was answered by the very one who sent them the head.

" I see you received my _gift _master jedi's". He said in a blank tone and face.

" GIFT YOU MURDERED A JEDI AND SENT BACK HIS HEAD"! Master Tinn scrammed. Duncan looked at him and smiled.

" Ah master Jedi remember there is no emotion but I take that as a sign to say this no ignorance is also apart of your code but you all have been nothing but that I am here to say the longer this war drags on the more Jedi and clones will die I want you all to know that". Duncan said and had Osu's lightsaber.

" No, guilt you feel for the dead you do". Yoda said.

" I only feel guilty for my people Yoda and right now I feel bad that 90 families now that have lost a loved one master Yoda but none of you even know what that feeling is after all your uncaring, unfeeling things your not people". Duncan Told them and they had enough decency to flinch.

" Wrong you are feel we do". Yoda said.

" No, emotion master Yoda that's your code and therefore you do not feel anything at all and this is a warning expect more Jedi to fall be for this is over and I wish this didn't have to be". He said and the Jedi knew he was being honest.

" We all wish that". Obi-wan said. Duncan snarled at him.

" You and the other two fuck ups started this when you killed several Geonosians and trespassed in a restrictive zone so next time I see you on the battlefield I'm taking your head Obi-wan remember that". Duncan said cutting the line.

**Later Aboard the Killpocalypse meeting with San Hill and Grievous**

" I trust you have studied my new droid schematics". Duncan asked San Hill.

" Yes, and I must say they would be very useful but those like Nute Gunray would argue that it would cost too much". San Hill said making Duncan snort.

" He and his fuck boys can fuck off they upgrade droids can take out any of his droids with their bare hands". Duncan said to the Muun.

" I can get my fellow Muuns to agree to help you but I would suggest in acquiring a Planet for your projects". The Muun said.

" You have somewhere in mind?" Duncan asked.

" Yes I do there is a system that I know about that no one else knows of and I can have a base built their according to your specifications". San said.

" Why are you offering this Hill nothing comes for free". Grievous said.

" Simple I wish to go home and these droids Mr. Asheville wants to make along with the upgrades to our ships we could definitely take our world back and make it hard for the republic". San said.

" Ok, I see we need to keep this secret from Dooku for now agreed". Duncan said.

" Agreed". They both said.

Duncan and San Hill talked and they would build one factory on a rich planet with a foundry and work up from there. The plan was to produce the new droids he had planned to make and armor and weapons the factory would take a few mounts to get done. Duncan was being sent to Pengalan IV to protect a diamond boron missile facility in the city of Tur Lorkin from the republic. He was sacked with guard duty.

So basically no rest for the wicked.

**End chapter 4**

**Sorry, it took so long and the next chapter will be the Battle of Pengalan IV and cannon changes will start. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

**I AM SOOOOOO FUCKING SORRY FOR BEING LATE BUT LIFE IS A BITCH LATELY FOR ME AND THATS NO EXCUSE SO HEAR YOU GO Y'ALL.**

**I am looking for a beta reader, anyone interested? I would appreciate the help.**

**The Terran republic has won the poll**

**pojo18: Thank you and I will do that next chapter.**

**Kyu9930: I agree and I may do something like that in the future.**

"Talking normally"

**[thoughts]**

**Game system**

**Battle of Pengalan IV Diamond boron missile facility east**

" You know maybe sending the ship away was a bad idea". Blaze said

" I'm sure they are fine, have the armor move to the city, we have to stop the tanks they get through here before reinforcements come and we're all fucked". He said.

" Back to my previous question: why did we send the ship back"? Blaze asked.

" More new, damned recruits that's why Ashera and the three SB brothers are gone along with Slice and Dice we're getting new orders from Dooku to''. Duncan said popping outta cover and killing a clone.

" I'm starting to think that the next mission is going to be worse then this fucking gaurd duity". Blaze said, shooting at clones coming his way.

The fight grew more intense as they fought the clones red and blue bolts flew in the air. The area they used for cover was scorched with blaster marks. All that had to do was hold the line. The areas they were in had been the best way to repel the invading clone armies.

" Sir, clone Advanced Recon Commandos have entered the facility and are moving to the-". The sound of blaster fire cut the droid off.

" Blaze stay here I'll deal with the clones,man I hope everyone else on the planet is doing fine". Duncan said as he ran where the ARC troopers were.

**Diamond boron missile facility city of Tur Lorkin**

" We are so not fine"! Bullseye said as he shot another clone.

" Shut the hell up"! Cannon said as he opened fire on the clones with his DC-15A Blaster Rifle with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon on his back. The biggest fuck you they could give the clones was killing them with their own weapons.

The other droids with them were the non-upgraded ones and so far they were being pushed back. There were several tanks that belonged to the republic that had been destroyed when they tried to enter the factory. The whole attack happened a few days after Duncan sent the Kilimanjaro to pick up a few hundred recruits.

" I hope Headshot and Zan-Bar are having a better time than we are". Bullseye said and ducked a shot from a clone sniper. " Hey, snipping is my thing goddamnit"! Bullseye said angrily and fired back. Bullseye had a DC-15x sniper rifle he had as a weapon from the GNR.

" OH YA BULLSEYE WERE HAVING A GREAT TIME"! Headshot screamed out where he was and had an Irish accent when he said it for some reason.

" Well, that answers that". Bullseye said as he shot a clone in the head and he fell off a building.

**With Headshot and Zan-Bar**

The droid and the Muun stood in a very tall tower with snipers aiming down at the republic forces. They had picked off a good chunk of the clones but the tanks still were advancing. So far they managed to pick off a good bit of the clones that laned. Zan had been ordered to hold the republic forces back for as long as possible. He failed when they had bombed their way through the city with heavy air support but that was gone and their tanks were all that was left. Zan was not going to let them get near the factory.

" The tanks are coming". Zan said.

" Again for the love of the force do they not fucking stop"! The droid said.

The republic clones were tenacious in their assault on the city so they could destroy the factory.

" The Second and third squads should move into striking range soon to see how they like being caught in an attack on both sides". Zan said having a rocket launcher on his shoulder. The droids under his command had spread out to lock the clones in a crossfire and with the tight spaces the tanks were in it would be a hell of a turkey shoot. The republic tanks were TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks and All Terrain Tactical Enforcer ot AT-TE. Zan wouldn't let them near the facility.

" Sir the squads are in place and they are ready for your orders". A B1 said.

" Tell them to go on my signal I'll hit the front and you hit the back". Zan said, taking aim and Headshot took aim at the one at the end of the column and then Zan fired.

The rocket flew through the air and hit its target the AT-TE and killed the pilot and the next rocket killed the gunner. The clones panicked as more rockets struck their tanks killing the crews several clones were caught in the explosens. The clones soon realized they were trapped and they were being hit from all sides by heavy weapons or sniper fire. The clones soon fell to the droids.

Zan looked at the remaining clones and fired though the scope he saw the last clones head and fired and a smoking hole was now in the white helmet. The clone fell down dead.

" All clones down". A B1 droid said.

Zan then got the signal to handle a large hold out of clones a few clicks west of him and his crew. Zan reloaded his weapon and with a hand gesture they moved out.

**Meanwhile with the republic forces **

" Fall back everyone fall back"! A panicking human said.

Joram Kithe, an accountant for the Galactic Republic ran as his troops were being butchered by the new sepertist droids; the three ARC troopers he had were bleeding out or dying. This was not the plan and when the Venator-class star Destroyer left the system they came in and only a few hours later these droids showed up. He was a coward and he would do what all cowards did run like hell.

" This is Joram, send an evac ship to my location now"! He demanded and a clone came on screen only something was very wrong.

The clone was thrown off screen by a Commando droid.

" Your ship has fallen". The droid said.

He then felt something grab him and throw him on the ground. His vision cleared and he saw a droid painted in black with flames.

" You know now would be a very good time to panic". The droid said with a blaster in his face and then he was whacked across the face into dreamland.

" I am enjoying this right now, is it weird I have a hard on right now even though I don't have a dick". Blaze said, dragging the man.

" Man that's just wrong". One of the Pengalans with the droid said.

**With Duncan **

Duncan hand gripped his lightsaber as the head of one of the three 3 ARC troopers rolled on the ground as the body fell to the ground. Duncan was beaten bloody and had a nasty gash on the side of his ribes from the arc trooper Tooth. He was standing up and waking to the bomb they planted and he disarmed it with advanced decrypting software but nothing he couldn't fact he was suffering from blood loss was not so helpful at the moment so ya he was not feeling so well.

" This is Zan bar the republic forces are defeated we won".

The sound that came from the comlink was the best thing he heard all day and now the next thing he had to do was definitely make armor that was much better then the shit he has. The armor and weapons need to be replaced with better models or brand new kind of weapons. Well now he has to do an AAR lovely. The sound of droids coming down the hallway was nice to hear and hello painkillers.

**Diamond boron missile facility meeting room 2 days after the failed republic assault **

" We lost 10 squads Fox, X-wigs, X-ray,Zulu,Warland,ZZZ,Gray stars,Whiteship,Solstrikers, and Gram and a lot of droids". Zan said and that was 120 of our soldiers, 120 more reasons to make the republic fall 120 more reasons to get stronger.

" What about the wounded"? He asked him.

" 100 and should be able to be back on active duty in a few weeks at the most". Zan said.

Duncan slammer his fist on the table in anger at the information he had those men and women under his command dead and the pain he feels is only a small insignificant amount compared to what the families will feel.

" Get me the names of the fallen, I'll personally send the messages to their families". Duncan said.

" We have another matter, one that I'm afraid I knew would happen". He said and I noticed the grim look he had.

" Well what isn't"? Blaze asked.

" One of our men raped a woman and some droids caught him and he is in a cell the locals are demanding blood". Zan told him to discuss clearly in his voice.

" Blaze, have him hanged in the city and inform what remains of our organic forces that next time I find out about this I'll make Darth nihilus look like a saint in comparison". Duncan said and the droid nodded.

" You got it". Blaze said to Duncan.

" Now what about the factory itself"? Duncan asked.

A Male Twi'lek stood up. He was middle aged well in his late 30's and had green skin and had a cybernetic arm. Sgt Philip odd name for a Twi'lek.

" The factory lost at least 78 percent of its operating capacity and we only managed to save enough Diamond boron missiles to outfit a small fleet". Philp said.

" Fuck me sideways and call me a whore Dookus gonna pissed". Bullseye said.

" Bullseye enough with the jokes". Duncan growled out. Bullseye looked at him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Three females and a male walk in a hol-".

" Headshot"! Duncan said and Headshot wacked Bullseye on the back of the head.

" Everyone go get some rest we all had a long day and I don't want all to be exhausted incase of another republic attack". He said and they all left he was left alone he soon felt he was not alone.

**" Well my blood I see we have arrived at a good moment to help our many times grandson". **Duncan looked and saw a man in old robes and had a mandalorian mask on and next to him was a woman in robes not seen since the Jedi civil war.

" Well I'm not drunk or high". Duncan said looking at the two people or ghosts that were in the room with him. The two were the most important figures of their time and even in this day and age they are still remembered. They stop Darth Malak and destroy the star forge and protect the republic.

" Master Bastila and Raven". Duncan said with a straight face.

**" Ah nice to see manners can still be found in this generation". **Bastila said.

**" Regardless my dear our descendant requires aid and it's time we give it the block that is keeping him from using the force and it needs to be broken". **Raven said looking at Duncan.

" Block what block"? He asked.

" **Apparently someone used a primitive but highly effective block technique on you who ever did it had to come from Dathomir; they are the only ones that know of this technique in this day and age". **Raven said.

" Dathomir…. The Nightsisters"**. **He said to himself.

" **Dathomir, that vile world why am I not surprised".** Bastila said and she had some kinda bad experience with the world.

" Can you remove the block or at least give me a hint on whether I can myself"? He asked.

" **I wouldn't but I would advise you to head to Dathomir and speak to the nightsisters so they can remove it less painful than I can". **Revan said.

" Well I guess I need to go. I'll send a message to Zan and let him know he's in charge". Duncan said and he rubbed his temples.

**Ping **

**New quest **

**Awakening**

**Travel to Dathomir and seek the nightsisters and remove the block on your force powers.**

**Find the nightsisters**

**Rewards**

**1000 exp**

**1000 credits**

**?**

**Cannot decline**

**Third person POV Dathomir planetside **

Duncan walked out of the Sheathipede transport the best area he scanned showed multiple life signs in this area humanoid and the buildings he saw from the air he would have to walk the rest of the way. He had his lightsabers with him and a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle and a few med-kits. He walked deep into the path he found and the quest marker he had was telling him to go this way and he did. The area reminds him of the fallen order Dathomir just less undead nightsisters. He stopped and saw a spider thing or whatever it was.

**Bane back spider LVL 1**

**HP:50**

**FP:0**

" Well at least your only one". He said and aimed at the spider and fired his blaster and in one shot he dropped it. It fell down and a pool of green pooled around and it was acid. He then saw around seven come down from the walls. He then fired at the spiders coming down the walls and they moved fast. He took down them all in a minute or so.

**Ping **

**New quest **

**Spider Ambush **

**Survive the spiders for 5 minutes**

** Survivor the boss ?**

**Rewards**

**1500 exp**

**1500 credits**

**Cannot decline**

" Oh, you mother fucker". Duncan said and opened fire at the under-barrel grenade launcher at a group of four and they blew up in a million pieces. The number of them coming down increased. He didn't want to deal with them in close combat. He fired on one another group that came to his left. He fired several more rounds down at them the spiders dropped but they started to fire acid at him he had to roll out of the way. He looked back and the acid had melted though the rock behind him.

" They're like Xenomorphs with the spitting acid thing and I really don't want to be hit with that shit". He said looking at the rock or what was left of it.

He kept focusing on the advancing spiders as they charged at him. He soon ran out and replaced the ammo cartridge with a fresh one and started firing again. He shot the under-barrel grenade launcher at a cluster of 5 spiders and they exploded in a green acid blood smoke. The ones on the walls started to spit acid and the ones on the ground started to run at him faster. He started to run and shoot at the spiders as they just kept coming.

**[ Did I walking in to their breeding ground or is the universe fucking with me?] **He thought as he was shooting the bane spiders. The acid from the dead spiders started to dissolve the area around it.

Duncan still fought with the weapons he had on him. He was not low on ammo yet but he was low on ground that the spiders were making. He was glad Grievous had told him to practice offen in this type of situation. He armed a thermal detonator and threw it in the center of the spider horde and it exploded, the explosion was loud and took a good size of the spiders out.

**2:00 minutes left**

_"RAOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR"_

The spiders retreated at that roar and the ground started to THUMP and whatever was coming was rather big and didn't sound happy. Then the thing came into view and he was wishing he was anywhere else right now.

**PING MINI boss has entered the area**

**Nydak Alpha LVL 10**

**HP: 5000 RG: 500 per 12 min**

" Fuck you universe fuck you so hard". Duncan said and started shooting at it and all he did was minor damage to it and seemed to piss it off. The thing charged at him and he moved as far away from the path as possible. He had then used the last grenade he had on the nydak and it seemed to only piss it off even more.

**[ I may need to reevaluate how I'm dealing with this] **He thought as he looked at the nydak that looked extremely hungry.

He had a clip and a half if his ammo count was right. The nydak was now charging again and he aimed for the eyes. He missed several shots but managed to take out the left eye. The Nydak Alpha roared out in pain as it fell in the middle of its charge and tumbled on the ground and passed Duncan who rolled outta the way.

" That's gotta hurt". Duncan said and the fact flesh was all over the sharp and jagged rocks meant that it HAD to hurt a lot. Duncan fired on the Nydak as it tried to get up. Until he ran out of ammo and he was in trouble. He pulled out one of the lightsabers he had and prepared himself.

The Nydak charged and swung its arm at Duncan who ducked under the swing and slashed at the ribcage and left several feet marks on its body. It roared out in pain and grabbed Duncan and slammed him on the ground and threw him into a wall. Duncan's armor was missing parts and his helmet was cracked.

" Ok, that one hurt a lot". He said looking at the Nydak it was moving at him again. Duncan ran at the Nydak and rolled outta the way of a swing and went behind it and stabbed at where a lung should be or he hopped. The painful roar he heard signaled he got something important. But was knocked of it's back with the green lightsaber still in its back. He brought out the second lightsaber with a blur blade.

**[ A lesson from Grievous always keep a spare] **He thought as he was going in for the kill.

Duncan changed at the beast and slashed the back of the left knee making it go to a knee. He took the chance and aimed for its throat but missed and took an eye instead making it try to grab him only for him to grab it's arm and stab it three times in the armpit and the Alpha fell down with a thud.

Duncan taking the chance brought the lightsaber down on its head multiple times before the thing was dead.

**Ping **

**Spider Ambush (complete)**

**Survive the spiders for 5 minutes**

** Survivor the boss **

**Rewards**

**1500 exp**

**1500 credits**

Duncan fell to his knees and he was tired and in pain from all the fighting. He looked around and was in the clear, he hopped and he was going to find the Nightsisters next and hope that mother Talzin would remove the block from him.

" OUCH". He shouted in surprise as he grabbed his neck and plucked a blow dart out of his neck. His vision then went blurry and he saw several females approaching in red clothing and with bows and swords. One then raised the blow dart launcher again and that was that last thing he saw before darkness claimed him but he did hear someone say nice shot Merrin and managed to let out a response to being fucked over by the universe.

" Fucking cheap shot". He said before he passed out.

**End chapter **

**Hello everyone and sorry once again for the delay and hope you enjoy the chapter and please and feedback would be good unless you decide to be an asshole who has nothing better than being a troll/hater. **

**Also I'm glad you all are still with me though this so bless you my friends and may the force be with you though out these hard times.**

**Bmanbeast57 siging off**


End file.
